Biskreign Wikia
Biskreign '' Biskreign is a noble family, hidden deep within an enchanted forest where no one but those of the family can venture into. The Biskreign family is relatively an animalistic family, considering the name literally means 'Beasts Of the Woods.' Most of its members are elitest role-players, and writers who come from all corners of the role-play verse. Each carries a certain characteristic, and animalistic nature about them that makes them unique, and individual. The family first begun in the late year of 2015; created by 'Caschile Biskreign' to bring about a new era of a new family that reconciles not for who they are, or where they are from, but the changes and effects they can make between themselves as family. The adventuring lore of the family is consistent and ever-going, due to the quality of its members who uphold in their own means of their story being meshed with the lore of Biskreign itself. Everyone has a story to tell, become a Biskreign and tell us yours...'' Lore Biskreign; literally meaning 'Beasts of the woods' a prestigious family known for the animal like traits and abilities, whom sought to develop in their adventures throughout the Vuerula Forest. An enchanted forest said to be the former battle grounds of the Great Seven-mage Swordsmen. Whom fought for the plentiful forest that offered it's lands mass phenomenal animalistic powers. Altering the physiology of the chosen few warriors, who once lived for tyranny in the landscape. There had said to be an extinction of those chosen warriors, until later in the eight decade. A new breed of individuals settled here in the forest, unbeknownst to them that their lives were to change, once they started feeling their beings start to grant relative abilities and powers they did not before have. Some grew fangs, other grew wings, scales, and fur like lions, and wolves. They soon became known as the Biskreign Family, given by numerous trespassers who come to take their home, and hunt for animals to sale, but the animals who host the forest are like family to them, having the innate ability to telepathically speak to each beast that represents them. After ten more years, they have become accustomed to the physical, and psychological changes made by the forest itself. They had fully befriended it, and made host to be its guardians until the next era of Beasts were to be created. Now, the Biskreign family idles through extraneous adventures, and tasks to protect and keep the Vuerula Forest plentiful and lively. With the aid of the animals that wonder, and recycle its species yearly. Even hosting some of the mythical beasts such as Dragons, and Dire wolves. Vuerula Forest The Vuerula Forest; literally meaning 'Animals within us' first came to be in the late 1800's when a great King who wish to rule with the aid of animals of all kinds. So he tasked a sorcerer to cast an enchanted spell over the Kingdom however, the sorcerer had tricked the king, all his people and the kingdom crumbled, and got sucked and destroyed by the earth caving in on itself to develop the forests geology. Each of the individuals who once lived in the forest became an animal of it, the king had died as a mere fox who was hunted later years after the Sorcere set the curse upon the kingdom. Now today, the forest is still here, having residual effects to change those who stay to long into animals. Family [http://biskreign.wikia.com/wiki/Caschile_Biskreign Caschile Biskreign]: "Silver-Wolf of Biskreign" The head of the Biskreign family, and eighth generation founder. Hosting the traits of the Dire Wolf. Pride Biskreign: "Great Dragon of Biskreign" Co-founder and Right-arm of Caschile Biskreign. Related to him as a brother, hosting the traits of a Dragon. Ichiban Biskreign: "Siberian Tiger of Biskreign" youngest brother of Caschile, hosting the traits of a Siberian Tiger. [http://biskreign.wikia.com/wiki/Ash_Biskreign Ashzula Biskreign]: "White Owl of Biskreign" the middle sister of Caschile Biskreign. Hosting the traits of an Owl. Role-play zones [http://biskreign.wikia.com/wiki/Vuerula_Forest Vuerula Forest]: A large forest that expands for nearly twelve-hundred kilometers wide, and houses some of the most vicious animals that ever existed. [http://biskreign.wikia.com/wiki/Biskreign_Estate Biskreign Estate]: A rather moderate sized home within the center of Vuerula Forest; said to house the Biskreign family. [http://biskreign.wikia.com/wiki/Labyrinth_Path Labyrinth's Path]: A long path way that binds and twists within a certain part of the forest, most get lost in its intervals and shifting tree's. Meugram Cave: A desolate cave found north of the Vuerula Forest's entrance, rumors have it that the spirits of the former Kingdom live there, waiting to take host of an innocent passers body. Serpent Mountain: A mountain west from the Biskreign Estate, housing some of the most poisonous and dangerously large reptiles. Witch Cove church: A Templar church spoke to be cursed of demon incantations, those who are not strong of heart, die of illness soon after leaving. Seven-Mage Swordsman Grimoire: One of the prestigious Mage-Swords to be forged; hosting the configuration of a 'Clay-more' having the unfathomable power to create great forces of winds, and torrents powerful enough to cause cause hurricanes. Given its title as the 'Sword of Storms.' Ueruda: A powerful mage-sword that produces phenomenal currents of electricity, even having the ability to send forces of lighting from the skies down towards any advisary. Given its title as the 'God Sword.' Hosting the craft of a Rapier. Boku en: A strong mage-sword that conjures liquids from anything, even from out of the air, to produce versatile attacks, and even drown an opponent where there seemed to be no water in the first place. Given its title 'Poseidon.' Hosting the craft of a trident. Aisoma: An extremely heated weapon of the Mage-swords, its construction is so hot that most users require gauntlets to wield it, or it may burn your hand to a crisp, only the chosen one of the weapon can wield it without feeling the effects of its burn. Hosting the innate ability to use the raw power of flames, and heat said to rival the sun itself. Hosting the craft of a Horse-killing sword. Origami: If you are reading this, your mom gay Neuo: One of the most remarkable swords in all the Mage-swords, because it offers life, and vitality. Having the ability to control the very frabric of nature, manifest an entire plant life, the most effective use of the sword is that the user can restore his health, and heal all wounds. Hosting the craft of Katana. Saze: A grimacing weapon that summons the dead, and causes aging to those that are cut by it. Hosting the appearence of a Scythe. Heindreight: This sword is lost somewhere within Muegram's cave, there has been rumors of its phenomenal prowess, but none that is vital.Category:Browse